1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a mobile communication terminal and a method for sending a message using a single key input.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of telecommunication technologies, mobile communication terminals have been widely proliferated and developed to offer various functions with ever higher performance. Particularly, various methods have been conceived to facilitate transmission of messages using a mobile communication terminal.
Currently available mobile communication terminals can provide messaging services, such as a short message service (SMS), an enhanced messaging service (EMS) and a multimedia messaging service (MMS). SMS transmits a message in a text form only. MMS transmits a text message together with a picture, photograph or moving picture file. EMS transmits a text message together with simple picture data.
It therefore follows that a user has to take multiple steps to send a message using any of the above messaging services in a mobile communication terminal. For example, when the user wishes to send a message using a mobile communication terminal, he or she selects a messaging function from a menu or using a short key, input a message to be sent and store the inputted message in a memory of the mobile communication terminal. The user must then input, or retrieve from memory of the mobile communication terminal, the telephone number of the intended recipient of the message and finally press a send/OK key to send the message.
Moreover, when using a conventional mobile communication terminal, the user must take multiple steps of selecting menus to enter a message input mode in addition to inputting a desired message and pressing keys to send the message. Because of the amount of steps involved, the user may feel inconvenient when trying to urgently send a message, especially in critical circumstances.